Anhelo
by karin vongola
Summary: El Ansiaba su voz, su ternura y su presencia cuando no estaban juntos. Ella extrañaba su mal carácter y sus malas caras por ironico que sonase. SasuHina


Hinata es de Sasuke y viceversa, ambos a su vez son de Kishi quien se forra con su creación a diferencia mía, que no gano ni un céntimo (pobre de mi). Sin embargo, no puedo negar que disfruto invirtiendo mi tiempo en este disparate que viene a continuación...

Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon.

**Anhelo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonrío de lado al ver el rostro de Sasuke.<p>

No todos los días uno tenia la oportunidad de ver a Uchiha Sasuke con una expresión distinta a la prepotencia o estoicismo impoluto.

Joder, es que le daba incluso risa. El Uchiha solo mostraba ese tipo de expresión cuando estaban en la cama y a punto de llegar al clímax... Mierda. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en _eso_ justo en ese momento especifico? ¿Qué estaría soñando Sasuke en ese instante? Curioso... ¿Era Sasuke un pervertido en sueños? Eso lo averiguaría mas temprano que tarde, y el momento había llegado.

Se acerco con cuidado y se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama. Recogió su largo cabello hacia atrás, para evitar despertarlo antes de tiempo. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al pensar en lo que podría estar soñando el Uchiha. Sin embargo la adrenalina corría por sus venas, lo que la instó a proceder en sus maquinaciones. Primero acerco su oído al pecho del chico, su corazón tumbaba desenfrenado, prueba de que estaba teniendo emociones fuertes. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rosas, notándose en demasía debido a su extrema palidez, que por cierto compartía, por lo que no podía hablar demasiado.

Puso una mano en su cuello, lo notó tibio al tacto y, por algún motivo el chico lanzó un leve gemido. Hinata sonrío un poco. No todos los días se daba el lujo de hacer gemir a Sasuke tan fácilmente. Acercó los labios a su rostro besando una de sus mejillas. Sasuke era imposiblemente guapo, incluso dolía verle por demasiado tiempo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzando a recorrer su pecho desnudo con sus manos. Había despertado en ese instante, lo notó por el sutil cambio de respiración, sin embargo no abría los ojos. Tal vez quisiera seguir el juego por un rato.

Besó sus labios sin prisas, disfrutando el tacto de los suaves y finos labios del Uchiha. El chico respondió el beso de inmediato transformando la sutil caricia en un beso apasionado, comenzando a enredar su lengua con la suya al tiempo que la sostenía del cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que la chica se recostase sobre su pecho. Hinata se abrazó de Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa, mientras el chico le acariciaba la espalda.

Era increíble ver y sentir que Sasuke le demostrase afecto. No era el chico mas expresivo y afectuoso que conociera, pero cuando lo hacía, aunque fuese poco, como aquel momento, intentaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Tampoco es que ella pidiese algo en retribución, no se consideraba una persona excesivamente romántica y de hecho normalmente no lo era. En parte odiaba el apego continuo de una persona con otra. Probable efecto de su situación familiar y las pocas o nulas muestras de afecto que se demostraban los integrantes de su familia.

Se levanto de allí y opto por quitarse la camisa que Sasuke le había prestado para dormir. Luego se colocó la malla de protección reglamentaria sobre el sostén. Posteriormente se puso su chaqueta lila y su rostro se tornó rojo al notar la mirada depredadora de Sasuke sobre su persona. Una mirada así no era cualquier cosa, y menos aun viniendo del pelinegro.

—¿Dormiste aquí?— preguntó Sasuke colocándose la camisa jounnin reglamentaria.

—¿Tú que crees?— preguntó ella mientras se colocaba un short hasta la rodilla pegado al cuerpo

—Hmp— fue su escueta respuesta al notar que estaba jugando con él

El Uchiha terminó de vestirse, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Hinata, estaba resentido y, en ese estado le recordaba a un niño malcriado. A veces Sasuke se tornaba infantil sin darse cuenta.

Se amarró una coleta alta debido al calor, que por cierto la estaba matando en aquellas épocas. No entendía como el Uchiha podía cargar todo el día la camisa reglamentaria de manga larga con el chaleco jounnin encima que daba tanto calor (lo sabía porque se lo puso cuando fue promovida, y juró, por todos lo medios, no volver a vestir en su vida tal atuendo, a menos que fuese absoluta y estrictamente necesario, como en los anteriores tiempos de guerra).

Sasuke tenía meses insistiéndole en que era hora de tener un bebé. Estaba sutilmente empecinado en ello, poniéndole énfasis al tema cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ella por supuesto renegaba de la idea, no porque no deseara tener una familia con Sasuke, sino porque sentía que aun no estaba preparada para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande. Tomaba las pastillas religiosamente cada vez que tenían relaciones mientras el chico le lanzaba miradas funestas.

Justo la noche anterior olvidó tomárselas, o al menos de eso se quería convencer a sí misma, porque la profunda verdad fue que lo recordó y decidió dejarlo pasar por una vez solo para probar suerte. Si Kami estaba del lado de Sasuke, tendrían un bebé pronto, y si estaba del lado de las pastillas y la maravillosa ciencia de la anticoncepcion entonces tendrían que esperar hasta otro momento. Conocía vagamente la idea general del embarazo y la manera de enterarse de si esperaba un bebé o no. Por los momentos, solo debía dejar pasar un tiempo, por lo que se decidió a dejar las pastillas por unas semanas -durante las cuales Sasuke estaría convenientemente de misión- para evitar complicaciones en caso de que resultase positivo.

No podía negar que la continua insistencia de Sasuke estaba convenciéndole poco a poco a pesar de su juventud. La sola idea de formar una familia a su lado y vivir juntos se le hacia realmente soñada, como una ilusión ya no tan lejana.

Uchiha salio del baño observando a Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado que él estaba allí. Se le acerco por detrás abrazándola por la cadera y agachándose un poco para apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de la chica. Hinata suspiro saliendo de su estado y aferrándose a la mano de Sasuke.

Por esas semanas no tenia misiones, Hanabi tampoco y su padre estaba en casa.

No sabía cómo demonios pudo pasar la noche con Sasuke. Aquella había sido la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Normalmente sus encuentros eran de citas diurnas, generalmente culminadas a tempranas horas de la noche, con uno que otro encuentro sexual de soslayo. La noción del tiempo se había esfumado de su sistema sin que pudiese evitarlo, tan solo con pasar un tiempo con el Uchiha e inevitablemente el sueño la dejó derrotada en la cama acurrucada junto a Sasuke hasta mañana siguiente.

Hiashi Hyugga no era el padre más conciliador y pacífico de Konoha, mas bien justo lo contrario: era exigente, calculador, frío y severo. Sabía que su hija salía con Sasuke Uchiha, que no estaba del todo mal, era un buen ninja, inteligente y fuerte, último sobreviviente del prestigioso clan Uchiha y un gran guerrero a pesar de ser, anteriormente un traidor. Había demostrado su valía al ir al lado de la unión ninja para vencer a Madara Uchiha.

¿En que jodido momento esos dos se habían juntado? No tenia la menor idea. Recordaba vagamente que su hija estaba _enamorada_ de Naruto. Y de repente, sus gustos por él se esfumaron, no así la amistad, comenzando entonces a fijarse en Uchiha.

Sabía que su niña estaba en buenas manos, pero, no aceptaría que se quedara en casa de un hombre toda la noche sin dar aviso a nadie de su paradero. Estaba al tanto de ello gracias a una buena fuente -un anbu espía- quien le habia informado que había dormido en casa de Sasuke. Y no iba a permitir algo así mientras fuese el líder del clan y mientras fuese el padre de la jodida niñata.

—¿Te vas de misión?— pregunto la chica, mientras caminaban juntos con sus dedos meñiques entrelazados

—Si puede llamarse ir de misión cuando estas con el usuratonkashi y la pelirrosa idiota...

—¡Sasuke!— Pronuncio la voz enfurecida de Sakura, muy cerca de ellos, de brazos cruzados y acercándose con pasos agigantados a su posición.

—Sakura— Respondió el Uchiha sin darle ninguna entonación especial al nombre evocado.

—Hola, Sakura— dijo la chica en voz baja, escudándose de la ira de Sakura tras la espalda de Sasuke

—¡Hinata! No se como soportas a _este_— pronuncio la chica con desdén, mirando al Uchiha con mala cara.

—¿Naruto?— cuestiono Sasuke al no ver la cabellera rubia ni escuchar un alboroto monumental por todos lados.

—Lo abandoné en Ichiraku. Según él iba a comer por todo el tiempo que estuviésemos fuera.

Sasuke soltó un bufido. Joder. Ese rubio idiota estaba retrasando su partida. Si salían tarde, llegarían aún mas tarde lo que significaba que dejaría a Hinata sola por mas tiempo, cosa que por cierto, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, y luego a correr a paso medio sobre los tejados y las ramas de los arboles rumbo al endemoniado establecimiento.

Al llegar notó que el rubio hablaba con el dueño del local mientras engullía los platos como si fuesen aire con un apetito voraz e insaciable.

El Uchiha se postró justo detrás de Naruto, quien parecía no notar su presencia, imposiblemente concentrado en que no se le escapase una gota de caldo.

—Eh— Pronuncio Sasuke fuertemente a nivel de su oreja, el rubio se sobresalto escupiéndole en la cara, cosa que hizo que Sasuke le lanzara su más famosa mirada de muerte instantánea.

—Joder, lo siento Sasuke, es que, me asustaste.

—Y una mierda— Le respondió el pelinegro preparando su puño.

Naruto echo a correr de allí, no sin antes terminar su plato en segundos y dejándole dicho a Ichiraku-san que le pagaría todo en cuanto volviese. Sasuke sonrió un poco. Ese rubio idiota le alegraba la existencia de la misma manera en que se la jodía. No podía quejarse. Existía un equilibrio al menos.

Siguió al rubio hasta su hogar. Había dejado la puerta abierta, tal vez al saber que el Uchiha le seguía de cerca y querría limpiarse.

Sasuke entro directo al baño a quitarse el olor a caldo y especias y el pringue que se había formado en su cara gracias a su amigo.

—¿Cuando habrá boda?— preguntó el rubio de repente tras entrar al baño a buscar su cepillo y crema dental y guardarlos en una mochila de regular tamaño

—¿Boda de quién?— preguntó el Uchiha curioso, no sabía que alguien que conociesen fuese a casarse.

—Pues, la tuya con Hinata-chan. Espero ese día con ansias, con solo imaginar toda la comida...

—Puñetero glotón, ¡largo de aquí!

—Es mi casa, eres tu quien tienes que salir...- DIjo el rubio entre risas.

Casarse con Hinata.

Alguna que otra vez había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir junto a Hinata. De hecho deseaba con ansias formar una familia con ella. Le había insistido hasta el hartazgo sin lograr resultados óptimos que deseaba tener un bebé. A pesar de su timidez y ternura, la chica podía ser bastante obstinada y terca. Tal vez, si seguía insistiéndole, algún día le convencería de cumplir su mas grande anhelo: renacer el clan Uchiha y vivir a su lado. Si de hecho hasta le había dado una copia de la llave de su departamento, solo por si acaso, ella decidía irse un día a vivir con él... Algún día.

Cuando el rubio tuvo su mochila lista, salieron juntos hasta donde Sasuke había dejado a las chicas, quienes hablaban de quien sabe qué cosas, porque cortaron todo atisbo de conversación en cuanto ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus voces.

Mujeres.

¿Quién podía entenderlas?

Cuando chismeaban lo hacían en serio, y eso lo sabÍa perfectamente por su constante convivencia con su compañera de equipo. De todas las mujeres que conocía, Sakura e Ino eran quienes se sabían entera la vida y obras de todo aquello que corriese en boca de los habitantes de la aldea.

—¿Podemos irnos?— Preguntó el Uchiha con voz exasperada. Estaba ansioso por ir y volver lo mas rápido posible.

Marcharon despidiéndose de Hinata. La chica les acompaño hasta la salida y les dejo justo en la puerta.

El Uchiha le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios. Al separarse, Naruto le aseguró a la chica que cuidaría de Sasuke mientras estuviesen fuera. Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante esa afirmación, luego sonrió aún más al ver que Sasuke le golpeaba la cabeza con mirada funesta. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Hinata partió a casa.

Al llegar al complejo Hyugga, la chica se sorprendió un poco de ver a los sirvientes limpiando hasta el ultimo rincón con cuidado. Tal vez su padre estaba molesto y pagaba su rabia haciéndoles trabajar doble. Probablemente estuviese ya enterado del lugar en el que había pasado la noche.

Fue a su cuarto un momento para tomar un ducha. En cuanto salió se puso un vestido lila con negro y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Allí estaba su padre con su estoica e impasible expresión de siempre, esta vez acompañado de un aire místico mientras bebía té de un pequeño recipiente.

—Buen día, padre— expresó con voz queda

Hiashi vio a la chica de arriba a abajo, evaluando primordialmente que estuviese en un excelente estado físico. Al comprobar que, superficialmente se veía bien asintió sin decir nada, ante la curiosa mirada de su hija. No soportaría que ese muchacho le hiciese nada malo a Hinata.

—Buen día. ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

La chica quedó en blanco. Estaba segura de que su padre lo sabía tan solo con notar la mirada punzante que estaba dirigiéndole en ese momento. Sin embargo su mente no arrojaba ningún tipo de respuesta, por lo que se quedo callada por un momento, hasta que por fin pudo recuperar el habla.

Necesitaba coraje. Le urgía explicar las cosas tal y como eran. Adoraba a Sasuke y quería compartir su vida con él. Su padre no era nadie para impedírselo, por mucho que pudiese intimidarla, una cosa era ser una hija obediente y sumisa y otra muy diferente era dejar que su padre decidiera por ella las cosas que, según él, le convenían. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería, y nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a pisotear sus deseos.

—Con Sasuke-kun— pronunció con timidez y entre tartamudeos.

—Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes pasar la noche fuera con el hombre que te de la gana? Las personas comenzaran a decir que eres una prostituta. ¿Acaso eso no te importa?

¿Una prostituta? Se atrevía a comparar a su hija con una de _esas_. Su padre era extremista. Demasiado a decir verdad. No es como si pasase todas las noches fuera. Solo había sido la noche anterior y había dejado en claro que había dormido en casa de su novio. Su novio y eso era todo, punto y final. No había otro y no lo habría jamás. ¿Por qué su padre tenia que ser tan jodidamente intrigante? A veces le daban ganas de irse de allí realmente y vivir de su cuenta con Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo ambos ganaban un sueldo suficiente como para vivir juntos y costearse los gastos necesarios para estar bien.

Lamentablemente, la timidez le ganó, lo que le hizo quedarse callada ante el insulto. No así su rostro, le lanzo una mirada gélida jamas vista en ella, corrió a su cuarto y se encerró bajo llave.

Joder. ¿Cómo podía llamarle prostituta? Es que no podía entenderlo. Estaba furiosa, frustrada, decepcionada, sorprendida. De todos los apelativos con los que podría ser llamada e incluso insultada, jamas se hubiese esperado algo así viniendo de _su padre_.

Por supuesto se imaginaba por donde venía la cosa; honor familiar, el gran manchón que ella pudiese suponer al buen nombre del clan al estar ella pasando la noche con un hombre, cualquiera que fuese, sin estar casada. ¡Que se jodiesen esos malditos preceptos!. Le valía lo que pensasen los demás, pero su padre...

A pesar de como la tratase, amaba a su padre, y no podía soportar un insulto así. Lloró lo que resto de día y se durmió aun gimoteando. No salio de allí hasta unos días después, rechazando las comidas que las criadas acercaban a la puerta con amabilidad.

Mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas contra la almohada pensó. Pensó en la crueldad de su padre, del sometimiento en el que la tenía sumida a pesar de ser la mayor de sus hijas y haber demostrado en variadas ocasiones que no era una simple chica tonta, era una ninja hecha y derecha, una mujer centrada en sus ideas, decidida aunque algo tímida. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ganar su reconocimiento, no habían surtido efecto alguno en él, siendo aún la preferida su pequeña, impertinente y estoica hermana Hanabi. De hermanas solo les unía la sangre. No se hablaban demasiado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

No le temía a nada, y eso incluía a su padre. No iba a dejar que la pisoteara.

Odiaba derrumbarse por cosas como un insulto simple, pero es que... no podia evitarlo... a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentase.

Se iría de allí. Sasuke estaba fuera, ella tenia una copia de la llave de su departamento. Podría quedarse allí mientras él regresaba y nadie tenía porque oponerse, y si lo hacian simplemente les ignoraría. Habia aprendido a no hacerle caso al que dirán desde que se hizo pareja de Sasuke. En algún punto de su relación, él comenzo a cambiar poco a poco su forma de ser, más no lo suficiente como para modificar su escencia. Por supuesto ella había hecho sutiles cambios en el Uchiha sin darse cuenta, logrando que su frío corazón le abriera sus puertas para quedarse enterrada en su pecho, y sus deseos de venganza en contra de la aldea fuesen abandonados lejos de su mente.

Habían pasado dos jodidas semanas. ¡Y aún no llegaban siquiera al lugar donde debían cumplir con la misión!. ¿Acaso no habían aldeas ninja cerca de ese maldito lugar? Tenían que llegar ellos, atravesar el continente y pasar al siguiente, por cierto bastante frío porque la borracha Hokage había ofrecido la misión a un precio razonable, haciendo que el equipo siete, especializado en misiones de infiltración, sigilo y asesinato a discreción se encaminara hacia allí, sin mayor apoyo que ellos mismos.

Era tan simple como llegar al sitio, eliminar a todo ser viviente que encontrasen a partir de cierto punto, coger un pergamino que atesoraban en algún lugar que probablemente encontrase Sakura y volver a la aldea. Se escuchaba sencillo, y en el maldito mapa el lugar no se veía tan lejos. Pero joder, ¡como había corrido, caminado, acampado y matado durante el trayecto!. Los ladrones oportunistas, asesinos y vándalos a sueldo estaban en medio, y ellos no tenían mas remedio que acabarlos antes de que sucediese lo contrario. Y joder, comenzaba a extrañar a Hinata. Anhelaba su presencia más que nada.

Incluso había tenido que aguantar los gemidos que lanzaba Sakura a través de la delgada tela de la tienda a pocos metros de él durante sus descansos. O Naruto era muy bueno, o ella era malditamente escandalosa. Por razones como aquella no le gustaba salir de misión con el jodido par.

Suspiró al notar que casi llegaban al lugar de la misión. Activó el Sharigan percantándose de que habían varios ninjas entre ellos. Le dejo a Naruto el resto. Él era mucho mas sensitivo con esas cosas. El rubio activó el modo sennin y cerró los ojos, de inmediato un aire de concentración le rodeo y abrió los ojos en pocos segundos.

—Hay cerca de 100. Varios son ninjas creo que no muy peligrosos. La mayoría son asesinos y espadachines. Tengan cuidado, hay dos en particular que tienen un chakra algo oscuro

—Vale— Respondió Sakura,

Sasuke solo asintió como símbolo de entendimiento.

El Uchiha estaba orgulloso del usuratonkashi. Era su mejor amigo y un ninja formidable aunque algo hiperactivo. Pero cuando se ponía serio, entonces empezaba lo bueno. Iba a haber sangre. Y mucha, ya lo presentía.

—Nos encontraremos aquí— dictaminó el rubio como líder de grupo- si alguien termina primero, puede entonces apoyar al que se encuentre mas cerca si así lo desea y si se siente con las suficientes fuerzas. Confío en los dos. Tengan cuidado.

Ambos asintieron. Los tres juntaron las manos a modo de de apoyo. Se vieron a los ojos y se separaron.

Sasuke se montó en un tejado. Se mantuvo alerta ante la posible presencia de un ninja que estuviese ocultando su chakra. Activó nuevamente el Sharingan dándole un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Uno de esos odiosos ninja podían salir en cualquier momento. Tras un rato estuvo seguro de que no habían, por lo que procedió a acabar con los asesinos que se situaban en las cercanías. Unos cuantos dentro de la casa sobre la que estaba posado, unos cuantos más desperdigados por las calles y algunas otras casas de la zona, luego de eso no había nadie más. Se asomó a través de una ventana con sigilo, sin emitir ruido, ocultando su chakra al nivel de un animal cualquiera.

Sintió la presencia de una numerosa cantidad de personas dentro, por lo que decidió empezar fuera.

Habían dos hablando justo delante de un arbusto. Presa fácil. Se bajó del tejado sin ser notado y se escondió tras un arbusto. Sacó un kunai del bolso amarrado en su pierna, le clavó el kunai por el cuello a uno y luego al otro sin darles tiempo de emitir sonido. La sangre comenzó a manar y su rostro se vió manchado por gran parte de esta, dejó caer los cadáveres en el suelo y los escondió tras el arbusto.

En seguida se dirigió a otros cinco, pegado de la pared, ayudándose de la sombra que brindaba la noche. Guardó el kunai, preparado para sacar a Kusanagi de su funda, esta estaba atada a su espalda. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, sacó la espada y les cercenó la cabeza a los dos de frente, rápidamente clavó la espada en el pecho del otro y dobló el cuello del tercero mientras la espada cortaba la yugular del restante. Un poco de sangre entro a su boca, haciéndole escupir ipso facto.

Se subió al tejado nuevamente al notar varias presencias acercándose al lugar, esta vez los tipos habían gritado, llamando la atención del resto. Joder, así solo llamarían a los ninjas antes de tiempo.

Notó a un ninja, probablemente novato, mirar alrededor mientras él colgaba de una esquina del tejado. Pobre iluso, moriría sin enterarse. Al saberlo de espaldas, se subió y corrió velozmente hasta él tomándolo del cuello y clavándole la espada por la espalda, justo en el lugar en el que se ubicaba el corazón.

Las cosas estaban siendo mas fáciles de lo que esperaba.

Al ver que todos estaban reunidos justo en frente por la reciente conmoción, Sasuke sonrió con perversidad. Saco una bomba de gas lacrimógeno, rompió la atadura con sus dientes y la lanzo en el centro de aquellos pobres idiotas. El Uchiha se puso una máscara parecida a la de Kakashi y bajó a tierra comenzando a cortar y desmembrar a cada uno de los que se encontró en su camino. En poco tiempo, hubo acabado con todos. Le había tocado la zona fácil y eso lo sabia desde hacia rato.

—¡Qué desastre!— expresó Sakura al llegar junto a Sasuke.

Sus ropas jounnin lucían ensangrentadas al igual que las del Uchiha.

—¿A qué has venido?— pregunto el chico con prepotencia.

—A ayudarte— dijo ella con una sonrisa leve— olvidé por un momento que eres el auto-suficiente Uchiha Sasuke— bromeó, ganándose una mirada fría de su amigo.

Mierda. Si Sakura estaba a su lado, significaba que también le había tocado un área fácil. El trabajo duro había recaído en Naruto. Corrieron rápido hacia la dirección en la que sintieron en Chakra del rubio rodeado de varios chakras poderosos.

Al llegar, Sakura gritó al ver que el rubio tenia una herida en el abdomen. Sin embargo no era lo suficientemente grave como para hacerlo caer, ya que luchaba como si nada. Sin embargo las cantidades de sangre que se veían en el suelo eran algo alarmantes. Naruto había acabado con los débiles, eso lo notó el Uchiha al ver un montón de cadáveres desperdigados por doquier. Quedaban los ninjas. Y esos dos que había nombrado el rubio hacia rato no se veían nada amigables.

Sasuke saltó al sentir una ráfaga de agua dirigiéndose hacia él. Le lanzó al persecutor un Gokakyou no Jutsu, calcinando a unos cuantos novatos que estaban en medio. No le había hecho un rasguño a su agresor. Guardó a kusanagi nuevamente y activo el sharingan. Un Kirin comenzó a formarse en su mano izquierda, corrió hacia el tipo acertando el ataque en su pecho. Sintió su corazón palpitante cerca de su mano, y no tuvo mas remedio que presionarlo con fuerza para darle muerte.

El cadáver cayo a sus pies y procedió a seguir. Solo quedaban dos. Sakura y Naruto habían hecho un buen trabajo, aunque ahora el rubio estuviese escupiendo sangre. Con una seña le indicó a Sakura que curase al chico. Él podría encargarse de esos tipos por un rato. Con un poco de energía natural y el chakra curativo de Sakura estaría lo suficientemente bien como para ayudarle a acabar con esos dos.

Sintió un corte en su brazo. Joder, esos malditos hijos de puta se movían rápido. El brazo no le obedecía como hubiese esperado, el mismo que había usado para atacar al tipo con el kirin hacia rato. Activo el mangekyou Sharingan, de inmediato realizó el Susanoo utilizándolo como defensa ante los ataques venidos de ningún lugar, aunque al activar el Mangekyou Sharingan notó de inmediato la procedencia de los ataques.

En cuanto Naruto estuvo a su lado deshizo el Susanoo. El rubio le hizo una seña, indicandole que se encargaría de uno y le dejaría el otro a él. Sasuke se acerco al tipo con algo de dificultad al ser este bastante escurridizo. A pesar de todo era su oponente perfecto por su rapidez. Naruto no hubiese podido enfrentarlo. Activó nuevamente el susanoo, procediendo a efectuar el Amaterarsu. Cuando notó que el tipo entro en su campo visual solto una sonrisa macabra. El pobre infeliz no tenía escapatoria, dos kagebushin de Naruto aprisionaban su cuerpo y él luchaba frustrado al creer que con un simple golpe desaparecerian.

Grave error.

Estaba subestimandolos a ambos. El fuego negro cubrió a su víctima asi como tambien a ambos bushin.

—¡Mierda!— Escuchó exclamar a Naruto a lo lejos, tal vez al sentir las memorias de los Bushin al ser quemados por el fuego negro.

El rubio lanzó un potente rasenshuriken a su contrincante dejándole imposibilitado, hasta morir en pocos segundos.

El fuego negro había terminado por consumir completamente a su enemigo y ambos respiraron tranquilos al saber que la misión había sido completada. Sasuke deshizo el Susanoo y cerro los ojos, la sangre no paraba de salir.

Sakura se acerco hasta ellos con una sonrisa, les aplico un poco de chakra curativo y se dirigieron a un río cercano. La chica se fue y volvió en unos minutos con el jodido pergamino en la mano. Después de todo no había resultado una misión excesivamente difícil, pero no por ello dejaba de ser complicada.

Al fin todo había terminado.

Ahora solo se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Hinata...

Resentida. Estaba realmente resentida. Aún no perdonaba a su padre, y el no daba señas de estar arrepentido de haber dicho lo que dijo.

Se levantaba cada mañana envuelta entre las sabanas, aspirando el tenue aroma de Sasuke que aún tenía impregnado aquel pedazo de tela. Cada vez que le recordaba, una sonrisa idiota enmarcaba sus labios. Ya casi se cumplía un mes desde que no le veía. Lo extrañaba bastante, añoraba su presencia, su cara de mala leche y sus contestaciones directas y sin nada de tacto.

Había abandonado la idea de un embarazo al notar que su periodo llego con normalidad. De hecho decidió dejar las pastillas a un lado dejandole a los azares del destino la tarea de un posible futuro bebé Uchiha.

Visitó la floristería de los Yamanaka, encontró a Ino y habló un rato con ella. Compró algunas flores. Si había algo que le encantaba eran las flores. Adoraba especialmente aplastarlas en sus libros justo antes de que comenzasen a marchitarse, para que perdurasen por siempre marcando las paginas por las que iba.

Le extrañaba no haber recibido peticiones para ir de misión. Kiba y Shino estaban disfrutándolo al máximo, de hecho en algunas oportunidades les acompaño a almorzar o cenar, ir al cine o simplemente sentarse con los demás a hablar tonterías.

Su equipo era específicamente de rastreo. Si debían investigar el paradero de alguien o de algo ellos eran los indicados. El olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, los insectos de Shino y su propio Buyakkugan les hacían el equipo perfecto para ese tipo de misiones. No por eso eran unos inútiles en batalla.

Estaban reunidos, comiendo ramen en Ichiraku cuando sintió la presencia del equipo siete. Abrió los ojos con mesura al ver sus uniformes cubiertos de sangre. Naruto pidió una orden entera y comenzó a engullir como si no hubiese comido absolutamente nada en días.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Hinata dandole un beso en los labios. De verdad la había extrañado. Ella aceptó el beso con una sonrisa a pesar de toda la sangre que vio en su vestimenta, lo habia extrañado demasiado como para reparar en esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles. El Uchiha olía a tierra, sangre y lluvia.

Apostaba que por su hiperatividad, Naruto les habia insistido en comer primero antes de ir a limpiarse.

Brindaron con sake y se rieron por un rato hablando acerca de la reciente misión y los problemas que enfrentaron mientras la cumplían. No pudo evitar temblar un poco ante las descripciones directas y sin censura de Sasuke y Naruto liquidando a sus víctimas. No era una ninja asesina y no le gustaría hacer algo así jamás. Sin embargo no juzgaba a sus amigos y sus oficios. Suponía que cada quien hacía lo que mejor le sentaba.

Sasuke rodeo el hombro de Hinata. La chica fue con él sin decir palabra rumbo al departamento. Se le veía realmente cansado. Y lo mejor para eso era tomar una ducha bien fría para relajar sus músculos y echarse a dormir por unos cuantos días.

Al ingresar, el chico vio el lugar con sorpresa. Todo estaba limpio sin una capa de polvo, como si hubiesen limpiado. Pensó que en cuanto regresase, tendría que ponerse a limpiar por un rato. Si algo tenía el Uchiha, era que le gustaba el orden y la organización al 100%.

—¿Te has quedado aquí todo este tiempo?— preguntó el chico tras armar conjeturas rápidamente, no había otra explciaciónj posible.

—Digamos que... decidí venirme a vivir contigo por... problemas familiares— dijo la chica tras cerrar la puerta y entrar a la cocina a calentar un poco de té.

—Hiashi Hyugga otra vez...— se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja

Siempre se había preguntado como la chica podía soportar un padre como aquel. No solo la ignoraba, era como si ella no existiese excepto para darle regaños o insultos una y otra vez, recalcándole que era una inútil y jamás serviría para nada más que ser un estorbo en cualquier lugar que pisase. Odiaba a ese jodido tipo con todo su ser. Y si hubiese sido por él, podría haberle matado por hacerla llorar. Pero joder, no quería lastimarla, a pesar de todo, sabía que le quería y algo así le dolería demasiado. Después de todo era su padre... aunque él no terminaba de encontrarle un motivo por el cual dejarlo en paz. Tal vez era simplemente su amor por Hinata y su deseo de cumplir cada cosa que ella quisiera, sin importar cuanto costase.

Tras tomar un poco de té, Hinata le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa, dejándola en el suelo.

Al ver su pecho desnudo, lo beso al instante, mirando detenidamente por si veía alguna cicatriz nueva. Noto una herida aún no cerrada en el brazo y pequeños cortes en el pecho y cerca del ombligo. Besó cada herida silenciosamente, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Le encaminó a la ducha a empujones y risas. Abrió la regadera y le obligó a quitarse el pantalon y el bóxer. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver la perfecta anatomía de su novio en todo su esplendor. Lo empujó a la regadera. Lo observó desde la entrada con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta de la ducha.

Por supuesto el Uchiha no se quedaria así. Enjuagó su cara y abrió luego la ducha agarrando la mano de Hinata quien ya comenzaba a salir del baño. La chica se sobresalto un poco por la repentina acción de Sasuke, le lanzó una sonrisa y correspondió el beso que el chico estaba obsequiándole. Se aferró a su cuello lanzando un gemido que murio ahogado en su garganta. Los besos de Sasuke eran lujuria pura.

El pelinegro bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta, arrojando la prenda lejos. Besó su cuello con lentitud, haciendo que jadease una y otra vez.

Sasuke bajo a sus senos y comenzó a besarlos con lentitud despojándole del sostén con rapidez. Comenzó a besar la delicada área con delectacion, lamía y chupaba cada parte como si se tratase de algo único y preciado.

La chica se bajó las licras quitándolas junto con las sandalias, gimiendo aún mas fuerte. Ya comenzaba a calentarse por todas las caricias que Sasuke estaba profiriéndole. Adoraba ser mimada, querida y anhelada por Sasuke. Le encantaba que la viese como la veía en aquel momento, con deseo, con amor, con pasión.

Alzó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello. El chico tenía una mano aferrada a su cintura y la otra en la parte trasera de su cuello. Cerró la regadera dirigiendo a Hinata hasta el mesón del lavamanos. La cargó sentándola en el y siguió con una cadena de besos desde sus senos hasta el ombligo.

Recorrió con su lengua los muslos de la chica. Al llegar a su intimidad, la Hyugga lanzó un grito de placer al sentir la humedad de su lengua invadir aquel espacio tan intimo. Abrió aún más las piernas al sentir las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo mientras yacía recostada de la pared. Tembló un poco al sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozar su entrada. Se sento nuevamente viendo al Uchiha a los ojos entre suspiros ahogados. Gemía una y otra vez el nombre de Sasuke al sentir que le invadía poco a poco.

El Uchiha comenzo a embestirla lentamente, mirando sus ojos mientras se mordia los labios. Y Hinata queria morder esos labios. Se aferro nuevamente a su cuello, besandole y mordierdole luego el labio inferior. Arqueó la espalda al sentir pequeñas contracciones sobrevenirse con insistencia. El Uchiha sabía como llevarla a la cúspide del placer de una manera realmente unica.

La chica jadeaba su nombre en su oído, aun aferrada de su cuello. Sasuke la apretó un poco, haciendo que sus cuerpos se apegasen. Hinata enrosco las piernas en la espalda de Sasuke, gritando su nombre aun mas fuerte. El pelinegro aumento el ritmo de las embestidas haciendole sentir aún más placer.

Hinata adoraba ver la cara de Sasuke mientras hacían el amor. Su rostro arrojaba expresiones lujuriosas que nadie, excepto ella, habia visto en él. Era la única que conocia esa parte del orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke y eso la excitaba más y más.

Notó sus ojos nublados, perdidos en el placer que ambos estaban sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Sasuke acabó en su interior, y ¡demonios! Se sentía la mujer más dichosa y malditamente afortunada del planeta.

El Uchiha la cargo nuevamente depositandola en la ducha, abrió la regadera y procedieron a bañarse juntos entre peleas de espuma y jabón.

Se puso una camisa de Sasuke que le quedaba grande, sin nada más que su ropa interior como acompañante. El Uchiha prefería dormir con boxers, lo sabía bien por la ultima vez que habia dormido a su lado. Se acostó junto a el y encendió la tv mientras conciliaba el sueño.

Se miró al espejo un día, notando que estaba un poco gorda. ¡Demonios! No estaba comiendo de maś ultimamente. De hecho estaba alimentándose en las cantidades habituales. Una pequeña protuberancia se asomaba en su antes plano vientre. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndole?

—Ah...— expreso al pensar en un posible embarazo.

No podía ser... Había tenido sus periodos normales. No tuvo antojos, vómito, náuseas y resto de síntomas que presentaban las mujeres embarazadas. Entonces, eso estaba descartado ¿cierto?

La duda le carcomia por dentro. Por lo que, en cuanto Sasuke le dijo que saldría con Naruto, se escapó un momento a la farmacia más cercana.

-¿Pruebas de embarazo?- le preguntó a una mujer que ordenaba algunos medicamentos, casi en un susurro

-Hey, ¿Dónde estan las pruebas de embarazo?- pregunto la impertinente mujer tan alto como para que escuchase la cuadra entera, haciendo que la chica se abochornase y bajase la cabeza.

En cuanto supo su ubicacion, se acercó al estante y pagó por ella. Una sería suficiente ¿cierto?.

Al llegar al departamento con la bolsita resguardada en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, se adentro en el baño cerrando con llave, solo por si acaso. Hizo todo lo necesario y espero. Suspiró profundo antes de ver el pequeño aparato con el resultado.

—Kami— pronunció Hinata al ver que la prueba había dado postivo.

Se sentó en la cama con mirada ausente. Un bebé. Iban a tener un bebé. No estaba asustada, tampoco arrepentida, simplemente un poco sorprendida. La esperanza se fundió a sus emociones y sonrió tiernamiente, acariciando su vientre con cariño. Una vida estaba formándose dentro de ella y eso sonaba tan... irreal.

Se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia la casa de Sakura. Prefería que ella se lo confirmase antes que ir con Tsunade-sama. Su amiga era chismosa pero sabía cuando callar.

Se sorprendió al ver que era Naruto y no Sakura quien le abria la puerta. Solo vestía un boxer, y no se inmutó en lo absoluto al ver que era ella y mostrarle tanta piel. La invito a pasar con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta en cuanto se hubo metido en el departamento. No lo negaba, su amigo estaba bueno. Sakura tenía suerte de tener entre sus brazos a un chico como aquél.

—¿Quien era, Naruto?— pregunto la pelirosa en voz alta.

—¡Es Hinata!— Expresó el rubio en el mismo tono

Sakura salio vestida con una bata de encaje semi-transparente. La chica suspuso que no se habia puesto nada más al saber que se trataba de ella, aun así, no dejaba de ser incómodo. Naruto se metió a la habitacion de la que habia salido Sakura. Se presento ante ellas poco rato despues vestido con un pantalon negro y una camisa naranja, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a ellas.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita Hinata?, ¿es algo grave?— preguntó al ver la expresión preocupada de su amiga.

La preocupación no se debía para nada a lo que estaba a punto de contarle. Solo seguía algo desconcertada de lo despreocupados que eran sus amigos como pareja. Mira que exhibirse así como así ante cualquier visitante.

—¿Quieres que Naruto se largue?— preguntó la chica señalando al rubio, quien la veía incredulo

-No, no importa eso

Confiaba en Naruto tanto como confiaba en su amiga, asi que no importaba. Naruto frunció el seño y sonrió al sentir la débil presencia de alguien más en aquella habitacion, pero no dijo nada. Ya sabía por donde iba la cosa.

—¿Sasuke no estaba contigo?— pregunto la chica en voz baja dirigiendose a Naruto

—Nos separamos hace rato. Creo que iba a buscarte. Supongo que se habrá sorprendido de no encontrarte y probablemente este buscandote ahora mismo. Y no va a tardar en encontrarte— Aseguró el rubio

—Chicos, creo que estoy embarazada— lanzo la chica sin rodeos

Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida mirandola. ¡Habia sucumbido a los ruegos de Sasuke al fin!

—Wow! Felicidades. Sasuke estará contento. Aunque, no nos ha dicho nada...

—Acabo de enterarme. Pero, quería que me lo confirmaras...— dijo ella juntando sus dedos indices una y otra vez

—No hay nada que confirmar. Es un hecho— solto el rubio quien se habia mantenido en silencio todo el rato

Entonces era verdad. No estaba engordando por algun extraño proceso de su cuerpo, pero ¿y los sintomas?

—No he tenido síntomas— dijo ella no muy segura de sus palabras

—¡Suertuda!— expreso Sakura— hay mujeres que no presentan síntomas de embarazo.

Sakura la analizó por un rato tocando su vientre y dirigiendo pequeñas cantidades de chakra hacia aquella área. Le confirmó que tenía aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo. Dos meses. Justo el tiempo en el que ellos habían salido de misión.

Salió de allí con una sonrisa. Iban a ser padres.

Vio a sasuke recargado de la pared de la casa de enfrente y corrió hasta el dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Sasuke, ante la inusitafa felicidad de su chica.

—Vas a ser padre— dijo ella abrazandose a su pecho.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿cuándo?— cuestionó estupefacto.

¿En qué jodido momento había dejado de tomar las puñeteras pastillas? Y él ni por enterado.

—Ya son dos meses

El Uchiha le dio un beso a sus labios, un beso prolongado y realmente apasionado.

—Aw! ¡Sasuke es tan, tan tierno!— pronuncio la enternecida voz de Sakura, que estaba recargada en la puerta junto a Naruto

—Es demasiada ternura para mis ojos— le acompañó Naruto con sorna

Esos dos estaban burlándose de él. Joder, es que no se cansaban de sacarle de sus cabales. El rubio sonrió, y al ver que Sasuke no dejaria ese comentario hacia su persona de lado, comenzó a correr con Sakura siguiéndole de cerca con una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke se encargaría de meterlos en una buena ilusión a ambos por unos minutos. Eso seria suficiente para que no se atrevieran a bromear de nuevo con él.

Hinata les vio correr con una sonrisa alegre. Acaricio su vientre y le dijo al bebé en voz baja, que su padre y sus futuros padrinos no tenían remedio. Pero que aprendería a quererlos tanto como ella los apreciaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Espero no haberme pasado con el OCC. Trate en lo posible de que todos los personajes quedasen intactos en sus formas de ser, sin embargo siento que me pase un poco en algunas partes. No soy muy buena narrando escenas de guerra y cosas por el estilo, pido disculpas por eso, eso si, hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Adoro el SasuHina! Que lindos se ven juntos.. No pude evitar poner a mi Naru-chan por alli. Lo adoro tanto como quiero a Sasuke.

En fin... Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!**  
><strong>


End file.
